sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
TelephonePoles
Category:Sasecurity Telephone poles compared to other methods The cheapest and simplest way of building a private large area DsLam LAN is via Telephone poles on the pavement. Additional wires can be added without the need ever get access to the backyard of a residents property. Or the poles can be planted adjacent to Telkom's poles at the joint perimeter of each house. The prefered method though is planting the poles on the pavement as close to the wall of each house.(No, this won't really work, pavement belongs to council if poles are used they will have to be besides Telkom's poles.) Telkom by law must only have enough space to be able to get to their poles and wires. Planting community telephone poles about 1m away from Telkom will suffice. A two-man auger or post-hole-digger(http:/www.talisman.co.za) are used to drill a 1m deep hole for the telephone poles. Suspend a 40mm UV treated Aerial LDPE pipe(R2.70/m) on the community telephone network. A permanent steel wire inside the polypipe pulls the cables through and thus there is no need to gain access to every person garden once the main pipe has been suspended. Twisted galvanised wire are clamped to the Aerial cable to carry it's weight. The max distance is 50m. Distances longer than 50m needs http://www.wirerope.co.za. If the poles are on the pavement then it is a simple matter to just add 15mm polypipe with wires as desired. But if the poles are at the back of each house then permission from each must be obtained to add additional wires. Or aerial microducts are suspended from the poles and fiber blown to each house as needed via a CableJettingAndPipes machine. DSLAMs and fiber combined Lay microtube(CableJettingAndPipes from the CentralOffice to each 16-port DSLAM down the length of the houses either via TelephonePoles or CableFlex underground ducting. This is an alternative to locateing all the DsLam exchanges at the CentralOffice. Connect a fiber-ethernet converter to the Gigabit ethernet port of the DsLam. All the DsLam Gigabit port data terminates via fiber at the CentralOffice. Each 16 adjacent houses shares their own 16-port DsLam respectivly. Each blok of 16 houses are responsable for their own copper wire to the DsLam and it's maintenance. The fiber network are used to link these DsLam exchanges. Aerial self-support cable(outdoor cabling) Cables suspended outdoors, are sheathed in a UV treated Poly pipe to protect it from the sun. * See FiberAndCopper for Falcon Electronics suppliers of TwistePair - known as Crossconnect cable. Aerial self support cable is also known as figure eight cable. * CAble feeder systems 011 452 1684. * 10 pair -> R11,20 copper * 20 pair -> R18,20 copper * 30 pair -> R24,95 copper * two bolt clamp - R7.67 * three bold clamp - R8.33 * suspension hook - R7,00 * airial box PT airial boks - R63,00 * Frame en modules diskconnect module - R24,00 * 10pare op n module. * backframe R16,9 * L - bracket. * Earth coper op paal met earth rod. 1.8m earth spike. There are so many ways to build a hybrid network, for example: Clamp an Adsl modem with an inbuilt 4-port switch to the telephone pole and run Cat5 cable(R1.56/m) to the four adjacent houses. Thus 32 houses can share one mini-Dslam. The R1.56/m cat5 cable isn't UV resistant but is so cheap than one should just replace it as needed. It's more appropriate to link four adjacent houses via CAT5 then to setup four parabolic/lm400/senao Wi-fi networks on a cost basis alone. Telephone poles enables the creation of a massive SWITCH which can easily expand to any size by just planting an additional pole. Its not subject to RF interference, Fresnel zone or fake SSIDs and has virtually unlimited bandwidth for triple-play services. External links * TelephoneNetworkRollout * See FiberAndCopper for suppliers of Telkom telephone wire. * Cable Feeder systems PTY 011 452 1684 * http://www.talisman.co.za - Two-man Auger or Post-hole-digger for R220,00/day. * http://www.littlebeaver.com * http://www.olmiagrivitis.it/english/products/4.html * Tractor mounted Post hole diggers: http://www.wikco.com/mole.html * http://www.wirerope.co.za/ * Falcon Electrical * Circuit Braker Industries Wholesalres of Telephone cable - (012) 012 381 1400. Attie Spangenberg is the technical specialist. See TelephoneExchange Category:OSP